Nunca pasará un día
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Su pareja tiene problemas... creyeron lo peor del otro y lo ocultaron por miedo a la separacion... pero, descubrieron q era mejor hablar... Oneshot


_**Nunca pasará un día...**_

_(never a day goes by)_

Era su segunda pelea en el día. Ambos estaban cansados de esa crísis constante en su noviazgo. No sabían bien si era por los problemas por los que habían atravezado para poder, finalmente, estar juntos. No sabían si era por las personas con las cuales se habían enojado y a las cuales habían afrontado para llevar a cabo su noviazgo. No sabían si era por el continuo estres que vivían en sus respectivos trabajos, o si era el poco tiempo que compartían juntos. No sabían bien porque, pero hacía ya unos meses que la situación no mejoraba, todo por el contrario, cada día empeoraba más.

Se amaban, claro que si. Desde meses antes a concretar su relación, ambos se amaban perdida y locamente. Era algo casi inexplicable, aquella conexión, esos besos, aquellas caricias que, simplemente arreglaban cualquier situación. Pero la realidad era que, jamás se sentaban a hablar sobre sus diferencias, sus problemas, porque el poco tiempo que compartían, lo querían para... ellos. Para demostrarse el amor, para convivir, para... para no perder aquello tan hermoso que compartían. Pero cada uno mantenía retenido muy en su pesar, los problemas que llegaban a disgustarlos.

-¿Por que no me hablas?

-Porque no quiero discutir Ginny...- resopló Harry que intentaba dormir. Se había acostado dándole la espalda- Que descances linda...- Apagó la luz.

-¿Por que?

-Por que ¿que?...

-¿Por que no quieres discutir?

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?

-Solo responde...

-No me gusta...- Ella suspiró resignada.

-Así nunca resolveremos nuestras diferencias!

-¿de que diferencias hablas?... si hubiera diferencias no sería tu novio... no estaría compartiendo cama contigo esta noche, ni todas las anteriores...

-Sé que hay algo perturbándote... Lo siento... pero no sé porque no quieres decírmelo!- ahogó un pequeño sollozo. Harry suspiró algo molesto. Prendió la luz y giró sentándose en la cama, para estar a su altura y poder observarla mejor.

-No quiero verte sufrir...

-Pues es lo único que logras al no hablarme...

-Es que últimamente, lo único que hacemos es discutir...

-¿Cual es el problema?... Es normal!

-Pero no es de mi agrado... eso es todo...- Besó su mejilla, giró nuevamente, apagó la luz y se acostó.

Ginny se quedó estática en su posición. Lo observó dormir. Reconoció, por su tranquila respiración, que su novio ya dormía y estaba sumiso en un sueño, quizás más gratificante que su realidad. Ginny sintió un dolor horrible en el pecho al pensar que, a lo mejor Harry, no quería herirla, pero ya no sentía aquello tan especial por ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a compenzar aquellos malos pensamientos, convirtiéndose en cascadas. Se levantó algo ofuscada e impotente, de la cama. Tomó la almohada y, cruzando el marco de la puerta, se dirigió al living, y se dejó caer en el sofá. La chimenea emanaba calor. Esta era lo único que, últimamente, mantenía caliente el ambiente. Ellos dos parecían extraños, y... sus miradas eran heladas. Ela lloraba abrazando su almohada como volviendo a tener once años.

Harry, que minutos antes había sido despertado por los sollozos silenciosos de su amada novia, miró al living desde su posición. Certeramente, no sabía que estaba pasando entre ellos. Se disgustaba tanto al pensar que la estaba perdiendo de a poco. Su macabra cabeza lo engañaba con que ella estaba teniendo una aventura con otro y... no lo quería como antes. Algo se estaba perdiendo de un tiempo a esa parte. Ella estaba tan cerrada con él. Cuando la tocaba ella se alejaba. Lo ignoraba. Pero, sinceramente, no podía verla sufrir.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en su lugar, cerró los ojos y, lloró en silencio unos segundos. Su vida había sido tan hermosa con ella al lado que, ahora que no estaba sentía su vida caer en un abismo sin fondo. Se levantó resignado. Su dolor en el pecho ya era tan común, que pasaba inadvertido. Cruzó el marco de la puerta y la vio llorar, abrazada a su almohada como bebé. Se acercó a ella. Cuando la pelirroja lo vio se sentó derecha en el sofá.

-Lo siento, te he despertado...- secó sus lágrimas pasando bruscamente, su mano por su rostro. Él tomó su mano y la retiró acariciándola. Acercó ahora, su mano para hacer el trabajo que le negaba, sutilmente.

-No tienes porque disculparte...

-Si, tu debes dormir... mañana tienes que viajar y yo aquí con mis estupideces... soy una egoista...

-Basta Ginevra!

-Ahora entiendo porque no me quieres!...

-¿Que estupidez dices?

-Que sé porque me engañas...

-¡¿que?!

-Si, creíste que no lo noté ¿verda?... pues te equivocas... sé que me engañas... y tienes razón... es que soy demasiado infantil para ti... soy una mocosa idiota que...

-BASTA!!

-Me lo merezco!

-No estoy engañándote Ginevra!!...

-Claro que... ¿No?

-¡¡No!!

-¿Y porque no?

-Porque te amo!

-Pero estamos tan mal que...

-No estams mal...

-¡Vamos!- El suspiró.

-¿Tú me engañas Ginny?- La miró fija y penetrántemente.

-¿Que?... No!

-¿Segura?

-Claro que si!!- Él se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea, dándole la espalda- ¿Es por eso que estamos distantes?...

_**Even though we're heart to heart**_

_**I know you wonder when we part**_

_**Do i start to lose my desire for you...**_

_**Aun cuando estamos corazón a corazón**_

_**Yo sé que te preguntas porque nos apartamos**_

_**Si empecé a perder mi deseo hacia tí**_

-Yo...

-¿Dudaste de mí?

-Y tú de mi Ginny...

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?... tú ya no me hablas porque no quieres pelear!

-Y cuando tú hablas acabamos peleando igual!- Se quejó volteando a verla ofuscado. Ella se levantó del sofá enfrentándolo.

-Pero prefiero que pelees conmigo, a que me ignores por completo!... Estoy harta de que no desees cuestionarte lo que sucede... de que no quieras hablar el porque de nuestras peleas... ¿Por que temes tanto pelear conmigo?...

-Porque no quiero que dejes de amarme...- se sinceró de golpe- Porque siento que no significo lo mismo para tí, que lo que tú para mí!

-¿y que es lo que te hace pensar eso?... que por una pelea me voy a "desenamorar" de tí!

-Sabes que soy inseguro... Tenía miedo de que, al decirte que sospechaba que me engañabas, te ofendieras y me dejaras!- a ella se le ablandó el corazón de sopetón.

-¿Que?

_**Will tomorrow be like tonight**_

_**Will i always treat you right**_

_**Will our love go on forever**_

_**Será mañana como hoy**_

_**Te trataré siempre bien**_

_**Durará nuestro amor para siempre?**_

-Estoy inseguro de lo nuestro... Es decir, antes utilizabamos nuestro tiempo juntos para... nosotros... para amarnos como nos amamos... Pero ahora, nuestro pasatiempo favorito es alejarnos, pelearnos o ignorarnos...- Ginny sonrió nostálgicamente y se acercó para abrazarlo. El se dejó abrazar.

-No quiero que dudes de todo esto que siento por tí- le susurró- Eres... demasiado importante para mí como para que te dejes malinfluenciar así por mis actos... te reitero que es normal pelear y... muchas cosas hermosas surgen de peleas... prefiero pelear para luego entenderte más, a que calles y nos distanciemos...- Lo separó a penas, para mirarlo- ¿Me harías un favor amor?- él asintió con la cabeza- No dejes de decirme cuales de mis actos te disconforman... ni aquello que en general te disgusta... Me interesas... me importas... quiero saber tus sentimientos...

_**Well...**_

_**Mever a day goes by**_

_**Not a night that i**_

_**Could live my life without you**_

_**Bueno...**_

_**Nunca pasará un día**_

_**Ninguna noche en que yo**_

_**Pueda vivir mi vida sin tí**_

-Harry quiero que estés seguro de lo que siento por tí, y no hay otra forma para ello, que diciéndote lo mucho que te amo... los inmensos sentimientos y sensaciones que originas en mí estando cerca... Diciéndote, sin exagerar, que no podría vivir mi vida sin tí... que no pasará un día en que no sienta todo lo que significas para mí... No pasará un día que no esté yo, pensando en tí y todo lo que me haces sentir... nunca!

_**Never a day goes by**_

_**There's no time that i**_

_**Can ever forget what you mean to me**_

_**Never a day goes by**_

_**When you're not on my mind**_

_**Never**_

_**Nunca pasará un día**_

_**no habra un solo momento en el que yo**_

_**pueda jamás olvidar lo que significas para mí**_

_**nunca pasará un día**_

_**Que no estés en mi mente...**_

_**nunca**_

-¿En serio sientes todo eso?

-Siento mucho más de lo que soy capaz de expresarte con palabras Harry...- sonrió abrazándolo de nuevo. Él respondió acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella no sabía como sentirse. Por un lado la reconfortaba un poco saber que él sabía sus sentimientos precisos, ahora, pero... ¿Por que el no se dejaba entender aún?... Ella no sabía sus sentimientos, no estaba segura de aquello. Y si, apesar de todo lo que ella sentía, él no le correspondía. No pudo evitar derramar dos lágrimas. Harry las sintió en su hombro y la separó unos segundos y la miró a los ojos y entendió de que se trataba todo.

_**I see the doubt there in your eyes**_

_**You wonder if i realize**_

_**There'll come a time when i'll be tired of you**_

_**You say attraction's temporary**_

_**This passion, momentary**_

_**And that won't keep us together**_

_**Veo la duda en tus ojoss**_

_**Te preguntas si me doy cuenta**_

_**de que llegará un momento en el que me cansaré de tí**_

_**Tú la llamas atracción temporaria**_

_**Pasión momentanea**_

_**y que eso no nos mantendrá unidos**_

-¿Que sucede?... ¿Por que...?

-Lo siento...

-deja de disculparte Gin...

-Es que siempre arruino el momento...

-Esto es algo que me molesta mucho de tí Ginny... Prometí que te mencionaría aquellas acciones que me molestaran y, aquí está la más importante... No dejas de menospreciarte...

-Es que...

-No!... no te lo mereces!... deja de mentirte¿por que te menosprecias tanto?... Todo este tiempo tuve yo la culpa y tu no dejabas de llamarte culpable... Quiero que te ames a tí, tanto como dices amarme... ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?- Ella solo lo miró- ¿Puedes?- sonrió. Ella asintió y corrió su mirada a la chimenea pero sin dejar de abrazarlo- ¿Que sucede amor?

-Nada... es solo que...- calló.

-Estás dudando de nuevo ¿verdad?- ella asintió- No deberías...

-Pero si...

-Ya te he dicho tantas veces que te amo, que eres más que importante para mí...

-Yo lo sé Harry... pero vas a cansarte de mí... todos terminan cansándose de mí, quiéranlo o no... Cuando ese momento llegue notarás que todo esto que creíste verdadero, era una pasión momentanea o peor, una atraccion temporaria... Querrás deshacerte de mí...

_**Well, baby...**_

_**Never a day goes by**_

_**Not a night that i**_

_**Could live my life without you**_

_**Never a day goes by**_

_**There's no time that i**_

_**Can ever forget what you mean to me**_

_**It's the purest affection could ever be**_

_**Never a day goes by**_

_**When you're not on my mind**_

_**Bueno bebé...**_

_**Nunca pasará un día**_

_**nunca una noche en la que yo**_

_**pueda vivir mi vida sin tí**_

_**Nunca pasará un día **_

_**No hay momento en que pueda olvidar lo que significas para mí**_

_**Es el afecto más puro que jamás podría tener**_

_**Nunca pasará un día **_

_**En el que no estés en mi mente...**_

-¡No te atrevas a pensarlo Ginevra!... Bien sabes que no soy como los demás... Yo te amo... Mi amor es sincero. El sentimiento más sincero que jamás sentiré por nadie más!... Bien sabes que sin tí no soy yo, no puedo vivir mi vida. No hay momento que dude lo que tú significas para mí... No podría pasar una sola noche sin tí... no sin saber que al regresar estarás esperándome, deseandome, amándome...

-¿En serio lo dices Harry?... Me prometes que no te aburrirás de mí jamás?

-Jamás hermosa!...

_**Every day and every night that comes**_

_**I want to be in your arms**_

_**Cause what i say is true**_

_**This love is for you**_

_**All for you**_

_**I want this love to go on forever**_

_**Cada día y cada noche que venga**_

_**Quiero estar en tus brazos**_

_**POrque lo que digo es verdad**_

_**Este amor es para tí**_

_**Todo para tí**_

_**Quiero que este amor dure para siempre**_

-Ginny, quiero que tú tampoco, jamás dudes de mis sentimientos...

-Lo sé y...

-No, no te voy a quitar esta idea loca de la cabeza tan fácil... Necesitas pruebas...

-¿a que te refieres?

-A que... aún cuando estábamos peleados o, había falta de comunicación en nuestra pareja... pensé en tí como mi futuro... no quiero alejarme nunca de tu lado... quiero que todas las noches que vengan, me acompañes... estés a mi lado e, incondicionalmente, me ames todo lo que yo a ti... quiero que me creas cada vez que te reitere cuanto te amo... quiero enamorarte todos los días... quiero que tengas todo lo que te mereces!... Quiero... quiero que te cases conmigo Ginny...

-¿Que?

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Jamás bromeo con nosotros!- simuló ofensa.

-Tienes razón...- Él sonrió y la besó como hacía varios días no lo hacía.

-¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto que sí!...- Lo abrazó sonriendo y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de emoción.

**buuueenoo... esta historia surgió en media hora tras escuchar esa canción que me encanta... por cierto, se llama "never a day goes by" y es de Jennifer Love Hewitt, a quien adoro... ojala les haya gustado este One-ShoT!**

**Besos**


End file.
